This invention relates to an electronic cash register, which is adapted to print particular dates such as those of the "off" days (i.e., business holidays) and bargain days of the store on the receipt to be issued.
On the receipt issued from an electronic cash register, the amounts of commodities purchased and their sum are generally printed. While the receipt can inherently serve as evidence of the payment of the indicated amount of each purchased commodity, there is something more to be indicated on the receipt from the standpoint of the information service.
For example, while the "off" days (i.e., business holidays) and bargain days of the store are posted within the store, these particular dates are likely to be forgotton or fail to be noticed, by the customer. It has been desired to improve the information service to the customer so as to make the particular dates to be reliably noticed and memorized by the customer.